bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maryland Fair
One day, in M&T Stadium... Oona: "Did you hear?" Deema: "Yeah, the Ravens are putting on the Maryland Fair." Mr. Gouper: "Yep. And we're celebrating about a night sense the Ravens beated the 49ers in Super Bowl 47." All guppies cheered. Molly: "The Ravens showed the niners who's boss!" Gil: "Let's go!" Background changed. Mayor: "Welcome to the Maryland Fair." The crowd cheered. Mayor: "It's been one month sense the Baltimore Ravens beated San Fransisco 49ers in Super Bowl 47." All cheered. Mayor: "And now it's time to bring in the Raven Band." All cheered. Whistle blows. Band plays. Mr. Gouper: "See, guys, they're forming the word. Do you know what those letters spell?" Gil: "B-A-L-T-I-M-O-R-E. They spell 'Baltimore'." Mr. Gouper: "That's right. Baltimore." The crowd cheered. Drumroll. Mayor: "And now... the moment you've waiting for. The Maryland Fair is open!" The crowd cheered. Goby: "Let's go in!" Witch rolls in with dark clouds. Witch: "Attention, Baltimore, which 6 of you are the Bubble Guppies?" Bubble Guppies: "We are!" Witch: "Well well well. If it isn't Oona, Gil, Nonny, Molly, Deema, and Goby." Molly: "What do you want from us, Witch?" Witch: "Well, your Rusher." The crowd gasped. The Bubble Guppies gasped. Gil: "There's no way you're getting our Rusher!" Witch: "Well, then, I'm trapping you all in a cage! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Witch dawns the posion. Witch: "Bubble bubble, you're all in trouble!" The entier group of raven fans gets locked in a cage. Witch: "Ha ha ha. You're trapped. In fact, nobody is leaving this cage until I have your Rusher!" Witch flies away. Nonny: "We can't let Witch go after the Ravens Rusher." Gil: "We got to warn him before the Witch gets him." Molly: "Hey, why is the Baltimore Blades logo flying from clouds?" Oona: "I know who's behind it. It's... it's..." The man comes out of the logo. Bubble Guppies: "Super Mario!" Mario: "That's my name. Don't wear it out." Gil: "How did you get here?" Mario: "I hear you are having big celebration! What's going on?" Oona: "The witch is after the Rusher and she said we're not going out until she captures the Rusher." Mario: "That's bad." Witch: "I'm back. Who are you?" Mario: "It's-a me. Super Mario." Witch: "Super Mario? Well, then, I know what you gonna be doing. You're gonna free all the Raven fans. Well, then, you're gonna be trapped to." Ravens Rusher bursts into action. Ravens Rusher: "Mario protects the NFL! So does the Bubble Guppies! So if you're gonna be trappin' him, then you're trapping me!" Baltimore Ravens: "And us!" Other Rusherz, Players, coaches, head coaches: "And us!!!!!!!" Witch: "Oh yeah, then I'm gonna blow up this city! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Gil: "She's gonna blow up Baltimore?" Molly: "It's up to you Mario. If you don't stop her, she's blowing up the city." Mario: "Well, I'm going to need help." Falcons Rusher: "My bird sound will send help in." Falcons Rusher make bird sounds. Kirby: "Hello, Baltimore!" Gil: "Kirby!" Word Girl: "Word Up!" Deema: "Word Girl, you came!" Kirby: "What's the problem?" Gil: "We got trapped by the Witch." Molly: "Yeah, and the huge problem is the Witch is going to blow up the city." Word Girl: "Don't worry, we'll save Baltimore." Kirby runs into the Witch and throw her out. Witch: "You monster! Soon, Baltimore is gone FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Word Girl throws the bottle after shaking it. Witch: "Ah...." Witch gags. Molly: " What's happening?" Mr. Grouper: "I don't know." Witch bursts into pieces. All cheering. Nonny: " You did it! You saved Baltimore!" Mayor: "And so from this day forward, Kirby ,and Word Girl, for saving the town and the fair, you to are the Honorary Members of the Baltimore Ravens Club. All cheering. Mayor: "The Maryland Fair is back on." Deema: "Wowsers, you two the new members." Gil: "Raven cheer time!" All: "Ravens fly high, ravens fly low, the best of them is they tweet loud. GO, RAVENS!" All laughing.